The present invention relates to a bag for use with a mobile phone, for example to aid in carrying the mobile phone.
It is common for people to carry mobile phones in bags such as handbags, and so there is a desire to help facilitate the use of mobile phones whilst stored in bags such as handbags.
For example, a known handbag includes a battery which is stored inside the handbag, and which has a charging plug that can be plugged into a mobile phone inside the handbag, to charge the mobile phone. The battery can be recharged by placing the handbag on a charging station, which supplies electrical power to the battery. However, the conduction of charge from the charging station to the battery requires metal-to-metal contact between the charging station and the battery, which could be disrupted by contact surfaces becoming soiled over time.
Mobile phones typically emit audible notifications to indicate various events to the owner of the phone, and these notifications may be heard outside of whichever bag the mobile phone is being carried within. However, there are situations in which such notifications may be missed, for example if the mobile phone has been set to silent mode, or if the audible notification is overwhelmed by other noise in the close vicinity, or if the person to too tar away from the bag at any given moment.
It is therefore an object of the invention to further facilitate the use of mobile phones, for example whilst being stored in bags such as handbags.